goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ernie The Giant Chicken Misbehaves at The Drunken Clam
''Ernie The Giant Chicken Misbehaves at The Drunken Clam ''is Sarah West's first grounded video out of The Giant Chicken from Family Guy. Transcript Ernie: Hey, Meg. Meg Griffin: What is it, Ernie? Ernie: Can we go to the Drunken Clam? Meg Griffin: NO! (Dr. Robotnik's voice) Ernie: Why not, Meg? Meg Griffin: First of all, because we don't have enough money to afford The Drunken Clam, and second, we're staying home to watch Alice in Wonderland (1951) on VHS, which is the 1994 Masterpiece Collection version. Ernie: But Meg, Alice in Wonderland (1951) is for babies, let's go to the Drunken Clam instead of watching a baby movie! Meg Griffin: Ernie, for the last time, we're watching Alice in Wonderland on VHS from 1994, and that's final! or you can have nothing at all Lois: Meg, i think our old 1994 Masterpiece Collection vhs copy of Alice in Wonderland broke because it got eaten up on the vcr! just take Ernie to The Drunken Clam anyway! Meg: Did you hear that, Ernie? Mom said that our old 1994 Masterpiece Collection copy of Alice in Wonderland on VHS broke because it got eaten up on the vcr. That means we can go. (At the Drunken Clam) Bartender: Welcome to the Drunken Clam. How can we take your order? Meg: I would like some mozzarella sticks and a Dr. Pepper. Ernie: I will order a hamburger with fries, and a vodka. Bartender: I'm sorry to say this, but you're too young to drink vodkas, or any other alcoholic drinks until you're 21, for that matter. Ernie: What? Please tell me you're joking! Bartender: Don't feel bad. How about a Coke instead? Ernie: Why? Meg: Because, Ernie, you're too young to drink alcohol, you're not 21 years old yet. Why don't you get a Coke instead? Ernie: NO! I WANT WHAT I WANT, SO GIVE TO ME NOW! Bartender: Uh-oh... Meg: Ernie, stop giving me that attitude, and stop acting like a spoiled brat. or you will have nothing at all. Ernie: That's it! I will destroy Drunken Clam! (Just then, the Mew Mews see the commotion that Ernie is causing) Zoey: Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of this. Girls, do not get out your Mew Pendants! because of the ruckus would cause damage to us Corina: Well Zoey, i think you're right, now is not the time to transform. We'd better get outta here before that chicken causes a ruckus. Bridget: Yeah, let's get out of here! (The girls dash out of the restaurant just as Ernie grabs a giant chainsaw) Ernie: You've asked for it! (Ernie destroys the Drunken Clam with a chainsaw) Meg: ERNIE! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE DRUNKEN CLAM?! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GETTING NOTHING AT ALL, AND WE'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW! (At home) Peter: We're disappointed in you, right now, Ernie. You are so grounded for what you did. You will have no Computer, no M rated Video Games, no Werner Comics, and no desserts until further notice which will be on the 20th anniversary of Mulan, and the only things you can eat are fruits and vegetables because they will make you grow big and strong like Mufasa from The Lion King. Go to Stewie's room right now, and go straight to bed and starting tomorrow, you will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday until the 20th anniversary of Mulan! (Meanwhile, the Mew Mews are talking about what happened at the Drunken Clam) Zoey: Girls, I'm so sorry about what happened at the Drunken Clam. Corina: No, Zoey, it wasn't your fault. We should've went there earlier right before that chicken guy caused such a huge ruckus. Bridget: I know, right? It was horrible. We barely escaped with our lives. Zoey wanted to transform, but I told her that using our powers on him wouldn't work. We had to get out of there just as that chicken guy started going on a crazed rampage. Kikki: Yeah. Out of all the adult cartoon antagonists, Ernie the Giant Chicken has got to be the worst. He's so troublesome and never gets his way. Do you think we should go back to the Drunken Clam when it's been rebuilt? Renee: No way. We don't want to run into angry giant chickens again. And besides, none of us are old enough to drink alcohol because we're not 21 years old yet and we don't drink alcohol at all. We only drink water, milk, tea and soda every day Zoey: I agree. How about we make some parfaits at Cafe Mew Mew to make up for what happened today, and later on, we'll play Sonic The Hedgehog on The Sega Genesis? Corina: Hmm, not a bad idea, Zoey. I guess we deserve a sweet treat and a video game to play. Bridget: I think so, too. Kikki: Let's go, girls. I kind of feel like having a nice treat myself, and playing Sonic The Hedgehog 1 on The Sega Genesis would bring us back to 1991 when it first came out. Renee: Me too. Let's get going (The girls walk off, as the screen fades to black) Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Trivia